Marlys beginning
by PurpleTango
Summary: Marluxia s p.o.v. starting from the beginning. not sure what to rate it exactly but for now its "t". I might make it a marluxiaXlarxene. sorry for the bad summary, its my first story :
1. Dark Abyss

**Hi everybody! Please please pleaaaaasee review cuz this is one of my first stories and they probably kind of suck so constructive criticism is VERY welcome!**

Marly`s beginning Everything was black. Man, my head throbbed...

Hundreds of questions flew through my mind as I lay on the cold ground...

...Where am I ... who am I... Why is everything dark...am I... dead?

I felt a presence near me. Sitting up I looked around I seemed to be surrounded by black clouds...

Suddenly a big dark cloud cleared revealing a tall figure in a dark cloak

"h-hello?" I stuttered "Who`s there?"

Wordlessly the figure extended his hand to me and helped me up, making my vision swim for a moment.

"I know you must have many questions Lumaria."

Was that my name, Lumaria? My mind was misting. How could I not remember my own name?

"You see Lumaria, something was taken from you. Your heart to be exact."

I was taken aback. "My... heart?" I questioned.

"Yes, but if you join us you will gain it back once we complete something called kingdom hearts"

What if he was lying? But why would someone take my heart? He sounded serious; maybe he was telling the truth. What did I have to lose? Honestly I had no memory, no place to go, and apparently no heart.

"But who are you?" I still had many questions unanswered.

"I am Xemnas, leader of organization 13, but should you choose to join us you must know that all the things you know, you must leave behind, and accept your new name... "

New name... I barely know the one I have, and since I have no memory of before right now, why should that matter? Maybe when I get my heart back, my memories will come with it! I had made my decision.

"Alright, I'll join your organization" I said finally.

He started spelling my name out mid air in front of me, made of a silver fog. it almost made my eyes burn as I had just gotten used to the darkness as confused as I was already he added an "X" to it and started mixing them up until it finally read "MARLUXIA, The Graceful Assassin". And that was my name from that point on.

For the next few weeks maybe even a month or so I acted like a zombie I just kept to myself in my dark room. Xemnas said it would take awhile to get settled and to develop my skills.

Skills? What skills might I have? I seemed pretty much useless at the time. There always seemed to be something missing, but I just couldn`t seem to solve it.


	2. Breathtaking

Hi everybody! Please review I reaaaally need some advice since my stories kinda suck...

Today I had an epiphany! I was just sitting outside in a barren courtyard, just staring at the ground. I look around and see some feeble attempt for a garden. Everything looked kind of, well... wilted.

I stumbled over still, a bit dazed. There was this little sprout that seemed to be fine, I just kept staring and staring at it. Just being near the small green sprout, cleared the fog in my mind, replacing it with a green aura and a weird feeling. My hands started feeling tingly.

That was when I realized something from my past. I could remember my passion for plants! Peonies, daffodils, creeping phlox, roses, bluebells, baby's breath, ivy... All of them! I think I worked in a shop, back when I was a somebody!

I looked back at the sprout and I decided I wanted to save this garden, starting with this sprout. Without even realizing it the plant had shot up about an inch or two.

"Aaaaahh! Killer plant!" I jumped back in alarm before falling back wards, and comprehending how stupid that comment was. Obviously there are no killer plants out to get me.

Once more I kneeled over the plant. This time I really focused. I closed my eyes for a second and pictured it growing and maturing. When I opened them up it was still growing! It was now about a foot and was getting a little bulb. I was still concentrating a hard as I could. I was filled with excitement! It seemed to be a purple tulip and any second now it was going to bloom.

When it opened I was surprised to see it was even more radiant than I expected! It not only was purple but had lovely pink streaks on the inside and a cerulean blue starburst on the bottom, also with pink veins through it! It was breathtaking. I stood back and was surprised at how much energy it took out of me. I could barely make it back to my room before collapsing.

The whole time I slept I dreamt about the beautiful flowers I would nurture from the garden maybe Xemnas will help me turn it into battle techniques. Hmmm, maybe I could try vines.

That reminded me I still needed to pick out a weapon, though I had my eyes on a neat looking scythe. Since I am the graceful assassin, I need a graceful weapon and the scythe is perfect.


End file.
